Cómo (NO) construir una pared
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Tras una disputa familiar, Zeus castiga a Poseidón y a Apolo con la tarea de construir una pared. Por supuesto las cosas nunca salen como uno espera.


**Cómo (NO) construir una pared**

 _Día 1 del mes de los Dioses. Quedan 29. ¿Podre por una vez en los últimos dos años dejar de ser tan perezosa y encender la computadora con más frecuencia?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es de ese ser maravilloso llamado Kurumada. Que nos dio suficiente sobre Poseidón como para saber que es muy orgulloso de sus construcciones (¿El gran soporte principal? ¿Alguien?)

* * *

 **Cómo (NO) construir una pared**

Hermes llegó a donde su tío y su hermano debían construir un muro como castigo por haberse levantando en contra de Zeus (en realidad sólo no estuvieron de acuerdo en que el color oliva resaltara los ojos del Rey del Olimpo).

Lo primero que vio no era normal. Poseidón tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta y había cambiado su casual vestimenta por un overol azul manchado con cemento. Estaba muy concentrado en su tarea, con la lengua asomando por la comisura de sus labios.

Lo segundo que vio no le sorprendió en absoluto. Recostado sobre una pila de pieles, Apolo tocaba la lira con los ojos cerrados y elegantes movimientos de sus dedos, que se detenían de tanto en tanto para comer unas uvas. A diferencia de su tío, llevaba una túnica de un blanco tan impecable que reflejaba la luz del sol y casi deja al dios mensajero ciego.

Hermes frunció el ceño y se acercó a su hermano, cuidando de no apoyar los pies. Sin contar la extraña isa inmaculada de Apolo, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de cemento, materiales, barro o sólo tierra, y él acababa de limpiar las alitas de sus sandalias.

― ¿No se supone que trabajes? ―preguntó bloqueando, a propósito, la luz.

El dios del sol abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a su hermano por entre las hebras rojizas de su cabello, sin decir una palabra lo volvió a cerrar y se dedicó a ignorarlo.

Hermes suspiró, Apolo seguía molesto por haber sido castigado. Hermes no lo entendía, su hermano mayor sabía que había consecuencias para sus acciones. Él le había hecho señas desde detrás de Zeus para que dejara de hablar en cuanto el pelirrojo había mencionado por primera vez el asunto del color oliva. No era su culpa que Apolo no fuera tan inteligente como él.

Sabiendo que su hermano sería castigado por no cumplir con el castigo (y que la noche de tragos y ninfas con Niso se vería arruinada) hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor… engañar a las personas.

Con una sonrisa discreta se acercó a Poseidón, que le prestó menos atención que Apolo, y lo observó trabajar por sobre su hombro.

―Excelente trabajo, tío― dijo en voz alta. Miró al pelirrojo de reojo, pero el otro dios seguía igual a como lo había dejado.

―Gracias, Hermes ―respondió el mayor pasando una mano por su frente y dejando un rastro de cemento en su flequillo.

―Nadie podría hacerlo mejor ―agregó el mensajero y vio como Apolo se enderezaba para escuchar sus palabras ―Ningún mortal podría superarte, por supuesto, pero tampoco ningún dios.

Hermes sonrió al ver a Apolo dejar su lira en la pila de pieles y tomar un balde de cemento y una espátula.

―Estoy seguro que Hefestos me supera ―respondió el dios de los mares sin tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

―Lo de Hefestos son los metales, este es un gran trabajo de arquitectura.

―Es una pared. Hasta un niño puede hacerlo.

―Si tu lo dices…― el dios se despidió con la mano y se alejó del lugar. Había logrado su cometido, la noche de tragos estaba a salvo.

* * *

Apolo se puso al lado de su tío para observar su técnica y copiarla, iba a demostrar que era mejor.

Lo que siguió fueron horas de lo que parecía una rutina de comedia. Cuando Poseidón se volteaba para hacer más mezcla, el dios del sol se encargaba de que el trabajo realizado quedara arruinado. Cuando Poseidón se dedicaba a arreglar el desastre, Apolo hacía que la mezcla nueva se secara.

―Deja de hacer eso ―se quejó el dios del mar.

―Yo no hago nada.

―¿Y por qué el cemento está seco?

― ¿Hay mucho sol? ― ofreció el pelirrojo con una sonrisa inocente.

― ¿Y el tuyo no se seca? Que coincidencia que el sol sea más fuerte solo de mi lado, ¿no? Dios del sol― respondió el mayor haciendo énfasis en el titulo de su sobrino.

―No estarás sugiriendo que es mi culpa, ¿o sí?

― ¿De quién más, mocoso?

―Excusas, excusas. Si no puedes con el trabajo deja que yo lo hago, obviamente no eres tan bueno― contestó el menor volviendo a su tarea.

Poseidón masculló algo parecido a "cabeza de cerilla" por lo bajo y regresó a su tarea, pero eso no quería decir que dejaría las cosas así.

― ¡Hey!

El gritó agudo de Apolo trajo una sonrisa al rostro del mayor. Poniendo cara sería, se volteó a ver a su sobrino cuya mezcla tenía demasiada agua y estaba arruinada.

― ¿Te crees gracioso? ― preguntó el menor tirando su espátula y cerrando los puños a sus lados. Su rostro tomando un tono muy cercano al de su cabello.

―No estarás sugiriendo que es mi culpa, ¿o sí? ―preguntó Poseidón con aire burlón regresando a su parte de la pared. ―Si no puedes con el trabaj-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una bola de cemento fresco estrellándose contra su rostro.

―Ahora sí, se acabó ― con la cara tan roja como los cabellos de Apolo, Poseidón tiró las herramientas al suelo y tomó un balde lleno de cemento ―Te voy a enseñar respeto.

* * *

Zeus se tomó un descanso de sus muy atareadas tareas como Rey del Olimpo y bajó, con su nueva túnica color oliva - **que resaltaba sus ojos** -, a ver cómo iba la pared que les había encargado a los dos dioses con poco ojo para la moda.

Al ver a sus parientes cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

―Les pedí una pared. Que hicieran una pared ¡No que se convirtieran el uno al otro en estatuas!

Clavó sus ojos en los otros dioses. Estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza en cemento seco que irradiaba cosmos divino y se lanzaban entre ellos miradas llenas de odio ya que era lo único que podían hacer viendo que el resto de ellos estaba cubierto de material.

―Quítense eso y vayan al Olimpo, esto no se ha terminado ―y con eso dejó a los otros dos para liberarse como pudieran.

Hermes, que había seguido a su padre, se golpeaba la cabeza contra el único pedazo en pie de la medio-terminada pared. Había cantado victoria muy pronto.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Armados con pañuelos en el cabello y cubriendo de sus narices hacia abajo, con escobas, trapeadores y baldes, Poseidón y Apolo marcharon hacia el templo en el Olimpo del dios de los mares.

―Mi lado va a quedar más reluciente que el tuyo ―dijo Apolo, empujó a su tío y corrió dentro del templo.

 _Minutos más tarde…_

Poseidón intentaba darle un té de hierbas a un muy pálido Apolo en una de las salas del templo de Zeus.

― ¿No les dije que limpiaran el templo de Pose?―preguntó el rubio con los brazos en la cintura, cual madre regañona (postura que Rea utilizaba a menudo).

Apolo se estremeció, se puso aún más pálido y le dedicó una mirada con ojos tan grandes que podían rivalizar con los de su hijita ojos de lechuza.

Poseidón sujetó a su hermano menor por los hombros y lo sacudió.

― ¡¿Has visto el tamaño de las arañas?!

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Lena (que ya ni se molesta en prometer no desaparecer porque es muy mala manteniendo las promesas)_


End file.
